the_forever_warfandomcom-20200214-history
The Great War
The Great War (also known as The Forever War) was a global war lasting from 1939 to 1968. Almost every single nation in the world formed two opposing alliances: The Union and the Far Eastern Coalition (Or just Coalition for short). Over 175 million people were involved throughout the course of the war with almost 100 million casualties. The war would see vast developments in technology - especially in aircraft and the only use of Nuclear Weapons in war. A ceasefire was signed on September 9th 1968 ending the fighting. This, however, would ultimately lead to the Cold War between Union and Coalition aligned nations. Origins (1939) The war was believed to have been started after King Tobias of Bavaria was killed after a Royal Airship was shot down by a Vallian Sky Pirate in July of 1939. The Kingdom of Bavaria declared war with Valland the following month. Outside the Arbon Continent in the Far East, the Ikan Empire was dragged into the war due of a long trade history and alliance with the Bavarians. The Kingdom of Bavaria and the Ikan Empire together formed the Far Eastern Coalition on July 29th. On August 24th, the Battle of Valland - the first significant battle of the war, began. Squadrons of Bavarian aircraft bombed Valland's Capital, Viro. Vallian Faucon pursuit aircraft were sent to intercept the Bavarian Force of DS-10s but were vastly outnumbered. Valland formed an Alliance with the Royal Isles in an attempt to hold back the Bavarian invasion but by the time Islish forces arrived in early November, it was already too late. By November 12th 1939, Valland was annexed by the Kingdom of Bavaria. Coalition Advances in Arbon (1939-1943) Coalition Forces had already been completely occupying Valland by late 1939, neighbouring Arbonean nations were threatened by the sudden Bavarian Advance. The Royal Isles, Impero, as well as the rest of the Royal Empire (Southern Axum, New Australis, The Rienlands etc) signed a pact forming the Union Alliance in December 4th, 1939. By January 25th 1940, the Efrosan states in Stria were now also part of the war effort providing Union Forces in Arbon with supplies from across the Aegis Sea. The First Battle of The Royal Isles With almost all of Western Arbon was now at war against the Coalition, both the Bavarians and the Ikanese were far outnumbered. To eliminate the most powerful threat - the Royal Isles; on March 23rd, 1940, a joint assault with Bavarian U-boats and Ikanese Torpedo bombers were launched to destroy Efrosan cargo ships. If enough cargo ships were destroyed, the Royal Isles would be starved of supplies and unable to counter a Bavarian Invasion. The Royal Isles retaliated by intercepting Coalition air forces, the operation would become the First Battle of The Royal Isles. DP-5s and DP-7s formed the brunt of the defending force in The Royal Isles. As the RIAF was a formidable force, an actual attack on the main island itself was delayed until November 2nd of 1941 when it was determined the RIAF was weakened enough from the bombing of Efrosan Shipping. A strike force of 110 DS-10s, 35 SW-94 medium bombers attacked the island at midday. The RIAF was tasked to defend the Royal Isles from constant Coalition attacks from the air. The primary fighters of the two belligerents - the Bavarian DS-10 and the RIAF's DP-5 and DP-7 were roughly equal in capability with the DP-5 being slower but more stable and the DP-7 being faster and agile. The DS-10 would have an edge in turn radius and climb, but the RIAF fighters were slightly faster and more heavily armed. With losses high on the Bavarian side, the invasion was called off in January of 1942. The next invasion would only be until Islish Industry was more significantly weakened. The Arbonean Blitz After just over 4 months of fighting over the Royal Isles, in March 13th of 1942, the Bavarian Air Force pulled the plug on the operation and re-evaluated their invasion plan on the Royal Isles. The Bavarian Air Force looked to improve their fighter arsenal and continued to weaken the Royal Isles' industry through relentless bombing of industrial centres. Collaboration between Ikanese Air Forces and Bavarian Motorized infantry enabled Coalition Forces to steamroll throughout most of Western Arbon. Nations like Belgica, Great Moravia, and The Republic of Anwyvn put up little resistance against the advancing Bavarian troops. Ikanese I-3 Taka fighters were superior to the pirate-era biplanes most air forces at the time were still using. With the Blitz beginning in April 20th 1942, the tables were drastically turned to the Coalition's favour by January 21st of 1943. By the end of the Blitz, both the Ikan Empire and the Kingdom of Bavaria gained land and resources in Western Arbon. To counter the Blitz, the Royal Isles and the coastal nation of Impero put up stiff naval and land defences. This stiff resistance would continue to hold up stronger with the arrival of Efrosan troops helping with the war effort in Impero. The Fall of The Royal Isles At the beginning of the war, the Royal Isles was considered the strongest power in Arbon with the largest military, air force and navy. With the support of the entire Royal Empire and the Efrosan States, it was thought that the Royal Isles was too powerful to overcome. By March of 1940, Coalition forces had cut off supplies to the Royal Isles from mainland Arbon and had begun targeting Efrosan Shipping. Seeing as this had weakened the defending Islish forces, Coalition forces began their first invasion of the Royal Isles. In spite of the RIAF being significantly weakened, the Bavarian Air Force was still met with stiff resistance and suffered high casualties. Because of this, the invasion was called off in January of 1942 and more pressure was applied on Efrosan Shipping. By 1943 the Royal Isles weakened as a force. Even with a more technically advanced military than any of the Coalition forces, they were far outnumbered and had forces defending Impero. The Bavarian Air Force had also begun employing more advanced types like the DS-21 Falke which was more than a match against the DP-5s, DP-7s and the new DP-15 Marauder. The attack began on April of the same year. An intial strike force of 214 DS-21s, 94 DS-10s and 35 SW-94 medium bombers attacked the Royal Isles at full force. With Ikanese aircraft carriers present, a separate strike force of 43 I-3 Taka fighters assisted the Bavarian Air Forces. The RIAF employed 140 DP-7s, 42 DP-5s and a single squadron of 22 DP-15 Marauders. The RIAF would resist strongly against the invading forces, but as the battle continued into October, the fierce resistance began to waver. With a total of about 4500 aircraft being involved in the battle, about 2300 were shot down - most of which were Islish. By June 3rd 1943, aerial superiority was achieved and a seaborne invasion was launched towards the Royal Isles' Capital, Tolridge. Not even a month into the operation, the Royal Isles formally surrendered on June 17th. The Panacean Campaign (1935 - 1944) Along with assisting Bavarian forces in Arbon, the Ikan Empire sought to expand their empire further. As the Ikan Empire had already gained territory in Yulin after winning the Xindong War of 1935, the Ikanese aimed to expand south into the Panacea and even further into Yulin. By May of 1937, the Ikanese had annexed several islands in the Panacean ocean, rapidly expanding further and further south. With technological superiority over most nations in the Far East, the Ikanese were allowed to expand being largely uncontested until the early 1940s. Throughout the latter half of the 1930s, the empire had doubled in size. Various war crimes were committed by the Ikanese Empire in Xindong and during the annexation of Koryo in 1939. These events were mostly ignored internationally due to tensions rising in Arbon. The Attack on Fenwick (1942-1944) On February 23rd, 1942, the Ikanese launched a strike of 54 twin engined bombers on the Northern Coastal city of Fenwick in New Australis. The RNAAF (Royal New Australis Air Force) was poorly equipped to defend against the attack. The bombings continued into June until RNAAF defences were deemed too weak. A seaborne invasion was conducted on June 10th. While New Australis was outclassed in the air, the Australite Navy - composed of Ex-Royal Isles ships - were more than a match for the Ikanese Navy. The Army were able to use the terrain and their numbers advantage against the Ikanese ground forces. The invasion turned into a stalemate by mid-1942. The Attack on the Daedalus Isles (1942) Category:Events